Melancholy: The Skeletons of a Pokemon Y Nuzlocke Run
by Happy Chat Derp Person
Summary: Dedications to my fallen Pokemon as I make my way through the Kalos region. ON HARD MODE.
1. Author's Note

Melancholy: The Skeletons of a Pokemon Y Nuzlocke Run

Dedications to my fallen Pokemon as I make my way through the Kalos region. ON HARD MODE.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, stupid me. I'm really doing a Nuzlocke run on Pokemon Y. Don't look at the screen like that, _at least I'm actually trying._ Or are you doing a Nuzlocke run for X or Y, too? Send me a PM, then. We'll suffer together.

Here's the rules I'm following:

You can only catch one Pokemon per area.

If it's a duplicate Pokemon (one you already caught), you have up to three tries to catch another one. If you can't catch one, you don't have a Pokemon for that area.

If a Pokemon faints, it is considered dead. You must release it.

If a Pokemon dies, you must honor it somehow (hence, this).

All Pokemon must be nicknamed.

(my own personal rule) All Pokemon must be nicknamed after something anime or video game related. (This is inspired by the rule followed by Two Best Friends in their Leaf Green Nuzlocke playthrough; they only name their Pokemon after wrestlers or hip hop artists.)

And all I can say... Be ready to feel some feels.


	2. Venipede

One: Venipede

**Austria the Venipede  
His beginning?**

Calem's POV

I was one Route Six, trying to get that stupid PokeFlute for that stupid historian guy at Shabboneau Castle. I was just starting my jounrey, and had barely made it from Viola and her web o' death. Thankfully, no one was lost to the crazy photographer. I mean, in that little tent that looked like her sole living place, she had pictures of blood, gore, and dead Pokemon. I'm pretty sure the youngsters and that lass was in on it, too. I just grabbed my Bug Badge from her hand and ran for the hills.

So, I was on Route Six, on that middle pathway. I was sneaking around that hiker guy. I was afraid of a Pokemon battle, so I snuck around to the west side. The hiker didn't notice me, thankfully. Anyone who could left 200 pounds on their back were scary to me.

Then, I noticed two old looking tourist, which, honestly, reminded me of Grandma. There were one on each side. I was able to sneak behind one on the east, who was playing with her Pokemon obliviously. I could just barely squeeze through; she was super close to the bushes. I didn't want to touch her giant butt, or get scratched from the bushes. Neither one of them happened.

The other one was practically sitting in the bushes. There was no way I could get behind her without getting into the TALL grass. I didn't really want to catch any of the Pokemon there, not yet. I stayed close to the bushes on the opposite side where I was already at. I think the tourist was half blind, because she didn't see me. Besides, the glasses she was wearing made it look like it was true.

Yeah! I was home-free! I didn't have to battle _anyone_! I ran to the end of the route, but, three steps in, I heard a _shake shake, shake shake._ I couldn't stop. A dark blur ran in front of me. I tripped. I got my favorite blue jacket dirty, but I quickly noticed a little Pokemon chasing a falling leaf. It was a little red and green Venipede!

"Urf, Urf!" my Furfrou barked, nipping at my jacket's sleeves. Her name was Haruhi, and apparently she wanted to fight. She was walking by my side, and almost got crushed by the tourist's butt.

I shooed her away with the wave of my hand. "Fine. Use Tackle. Just don't kill it," I replied childishly. I sat up. Haruhi barked, getting the Venipede's attention. Haruhi always fought fairly. She was probably just trying to lead by example, even though, at the time, she was the newest member of my team. Not that I was complaining. My Chespin's so immature, trees grow up faster than him. And I've been taking care of him the longest.

Venipede looked up, and noticed Haruhi running at him like some star quarterback. He looked panicky, and quickly rolled to the side. Haruhi came to a sudden stop, losing her balance and falling on her nose. She jumped back up; just in time, too. She could see the Poison Sting attack right in front of her face. The Venipede hit her with all of the power packed into his little body, having a critical hit! But Haruhi was a beast. She shook it off with her Fur Coat ability like it was nothing.

"Tackle, again!" I called from the sidelines. Haruhi tackled it, but it didn't seem like it did much damage. It was like nothing could damper his fighting spirit! The Venipede aimed another Poison Sting. Haruhi jumped, but the Venipede was smart and it managed to attack anyways. Haruhi cried out in pain, and landed badly on her paw. Something had to be wrong, so I switched Pokemon. "Haruhi, return!" I cried, quickly pulling her back into her Pokeball.

"You've got this! Go, Meow!" I exclaimed, releasing my Zigzagoon***** from his Pokeball.

"Zagoon!" he roared. Meow bounced from paw to paw, quick and light. He would be ready to pounce at a moment's notice. He looked excited and happy, which made me question if he found a Rare Candy again.

"Baby-Doll Eyes!" I ordered. Even from a distance, the Venipede could see Meow's adorable, giant, brown eyes. He didn't seem affected, but I knew it worked. Venipede used Screech, making a noise that I assumed is like a dying Litleo scratching a chalkboard. My hands flew to my ears to cover them. I kind of felt bad for Meow; he couldn't cover his ears.

It seemed like ages before he stopped. My hands dropped down to my sides. "You can do this! Tackle attack!" Zigzagoon began running from left to right, advancing towards the wild Pokémon. The Venipede couldn't keep up on whether Meow would attack from the east or west. Meow rammed into the bug type with all of his power.

The Pokémon recoiled back from the force. "Ven! Venipede!" he shouted, tackling Meow. Meow shook it off, but he looked like he was in pain.

"Tackle one more time!" I ordered. Zigagoon went east to west, performing the same strategy. He fooled the Venipede again! This was the last tackle. The Venipede was panting, obviously tired, and I decided to catch it.

I grabbed a regular, red and white Pokeball from my bag. "Go, Pokeball!" I shouted, throwing it at the Venipede. I bounced off of his head, and sucked him inside. It shook, and shook, and shook. It stopped, and I knew I had successfully captured the Venipede.

I walked over and took the Venipede out of his Pokeball. He still looked tired, but he accepted his defeat. "Ven, veni," he chirped, trying to stand up. I gingerly picked him up, and held him to my chest. He chirped again, happily snuggled up against me.

"Zigzagoon!" Meow barked, not wanting to be forgotten. I bent over, and patted his head.

"Great work, Meow," I praised. He layed down, his tail wagging gleefully. I returned him to his Pokeball. "Now, what should I call you?" I questioned, bringing my attention back to the 'mon in my arms.

"Venipede!" he told me in a singsong voice. Yeah, like that would help. I can't understand 'mon-golian. "How about..." I stopped, and thought for a moment. We used to live in Kanto, and the neighborhood girls loved this show called _Hetalia: Axis Powers._ They invinted me to watch a couple of episodes. That just befuddled my entire childhood.

When he would be fully evolved, he would be purple-ish. What was that character that wore that purple-y suit thing?****** "I know!" I said cheerily, "You can be called Austria!" Admittedly, I forgot his name. Mainly because they all that I looked like him. I still don't understand it; I don't have the same eyes.

"Veni, veni," he agreed. I smiled, knowing this would be a great friendship.I adjusted my grip on him, and he cried out in pain. Crap! I still needed to get him to the Pokemon Center!

"Don't worry, Austria," I reassured, running as close as I could to the bushes. "I'll get you to the Pokemon Center!" Luckily, I didn't make eye contact with anyone, and they didn't see me. I didn't have to battle anyone with a bruised baby Pokemon in my arms.

And that was just the beginning, with him being just a baby Pokemon in my arms...

* * *

*** - Yes, I know it's the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon. It's just that I thought once he evolves, he looks a lot like Meow from _Space Dandy_.**

**** - That is the actually thought process of how I nicknamed Austria.**


End file.
